New Moon
by Busybee 123
Summary: After Dan and Natalie have a fight, Natalie doesn't speak to him for a whole day. Can he change her mind. Or will they stay mad at each other forever? AU. OOC. OC's. R


_AN: New one-shot I created; I hope you enjoy it. This story has nothing to do with the 39 clues. _

_Natalie_

The bed was cold; the window was cracked open a bit. It let a cool breeze enter our small room. Dan was gone, _again. _He was always gone at night to hunt. I always tell him not to, but of course he never listens. I tousle and turn in bed trying to find a warm place on this frozen ice berg you call a bed. I decide to get up; I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. I dangled my legs over the side of the bed, then pushing myself up, onto my feet. I dragged my rubbery feet down my carpet staircase; I finally made it to the kitchen and poured some of my favorite coffee, Vanilla. I gazed out the window to the snowy atmosphere, and then I saw Dan's chocolate colored fur in the distance. I placed my cup on the island, and walk outside in my pink bunny slippers I got for a Christmas gift.

''You're back early'. I called as I walked toward him. Dan turned around to face me. He was still a wolf, he's dark gold eyes stared into mine, like he was seeing my soul.

''Dan, you okay''. I asked, reaching out to stroke his fur. But instead he pounced on me, and growled at me.

''Dan, it's me''. I screamed, trying to get him off, it was useless. He was breathing really hard like he was out of breath. His eyes turned back to the normal, he shockingly got off me. He turned human again.

''Dan-'' I began but was interrupted.

''What are you doing out here''. He yelled at me.

''I was looking for you, you came back early, I thought-''

''I told you to never come out when I'm like this''. He exclaimed.

I walked toward him, spreading my arms out for a hug. Instead he pushed me roughly into the snow; he stood up above me with hatred.

''Stop being such an idiot, Natalie''. He said coldly, ''or you'll get yourself killed''. I stood up and quietly dusted the snow off my PJ's.

''Sorry for worrying''. I spat, walking toward the house. I could hear him following me though the house, but I never turned around, Once we reached our room, I grabbed a pillow & blanket and threw it out into the hall way.

''Nat, I'm sorr-''

''Save it''. I shot back, slamming the door in his face and locking it. I hear him sigh, and his footsteps fade off into the distance. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I woke up to a cloudy, gray, sky, which wasn't a shocker from where we lived; I got up, stretched and unlocked the door. There was no one in the hallway, but I did smell some crispy bacon and eggs in the kitchen. I ran downstairs expecting my sister, Angelina or Angel to her friends to be cooking, but sadly, I found by annoying (at the moment) boyfriend cooking.

''Hey''. He grinned when he saw me. He walked over and hugged me tightly; I couldn't help but bury my head into his chest. I pulled away a few moments later, getting the plates out of the cabinets. I set the table .

''Are you still not talking to me''. He asked, glancing at me. I had nothing to say. Dan grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

''Please... ''.He begged, ''talk to me''. His piercing green eyes gazed into mine. I shook my head, and grabbed my breakfast to take upstairs to eat.

''So you haven't talk to him all day''. Angel asks as we ate pizza at our favorite shop, near my house. Angel was wearing her favorite orange & yellow sun dress; she'll wear in any kind of weather. While I wore a blue shirt & jean with my brown boots.

''Nope, not a single word since last night''. I said proudly. Angel rolled her eyes, and then takes a bite of cheesy pizza.

''I don't get why you're so mad about this''. She explained, ''it wasn't like you guys haven't had fights before''.

I nodded, agreeing, ''True''. After eating, we take a bus to the mall. I only bought a few things, like a new red belt, and a red hair bow, but of course my sister had to buy least a bucket load of stuff. Like a new charm bracelet with cupcake, soccer, & little puppy charms. We didn't get home until late; I walked over from her house which was only three houses away. I set my things do near the door, and walked into the living room. There were candles, lighting up the room.

''What the….''

''Hey, you're back''. Dan said happily as he walked into the room.

''Yeah… What's this about''? I ask. Dan silently grabbed my arm and we sat down in the middle of the floor in front of our burning fire place.

''Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, you know I really didn't mean to yell at you. I hate acting like that. It's my emotions get mixed up sometimes. When I'm a werewolf I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I'll forgive myself if something happened to you''.

I smiled, Dan grabbed a lose strain of hair, and then tucked it behind my ear. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his.

''So, you forgive me''?

''Of course''. I said; I kissed him gently, his hands were soon on my waist, pulling me closer. I run my fingers through his dark brown/blonde hair. Dan's hands have now found its way to my cheeks, he softly caressed them, and I lay down on the rug. He crawled on top of me and leaned in again, I clenched his shirt, and he broke the kiss again.

''I love you, so much''. He whispered, rubbing his nose against my neck. I giggled, playfully pushing him away.

''I love you too''. I told him, kissing his nose. We sat up,

''I knew you guys couldn't stay mad at each other''. Angelina said her hands on her hips. Dan and I quickly got off each other and sat side by side.

''Chris''! Angelina called from the hallway, ''you owe me twenty dollars''.

I sighed, ''you betted twenty dollars for us to get back together''. She nodded, ''and I won''.

''Of course, you always do''. Chris complained, strolling into living room.

''You'll win next time''. Angel sweetly added, ruffling his light blond hair.

''So, you guys are here because''. Dan asked.

''We were kind of in the middle of something''. I added.

''What! Making out, you guys do that all the time''. Chris said, clearly not impressed.

''So do you guys''. I shot back, standing up toward them.

''Point taken''. Angelina finished, she held up a bag of donuts. Dan started jumping around like a seven year old.

''Doughnuts''. Dan cheered, quickly grabbing the bag out of Angelina hand. He ran into the kitchen. While Angelina shaking head like, _Grow Up!_

_AN: I know that was a bad ending but I couldn't think of a better one. _


End file.
